


A Happy Ending

by LunarWingLatias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frisk is a Sweetheart, My First Fanfic, Orphan Frisk, POV Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarWingLatias/pseuds/LunarWingLatias
Summary: Frisk has always been a determined child. Despite not having a home of their own, they treated everyone with unwavering kindness. They believed that everyone deserved to be happy, as long as they try to do the right thing. After breaking the barrier, they realized that there was one more person who needed to be saved.(An Undertale AU where Asriel is saved and does not turn back into a flower)





	A Happy Ending

You walk through the Underground. Through the burning heat of Hotland, through the caverns of Waterfall, and through the sheer cold of Snowdin. You had done it. You had saved all of the monsters of the Underground. All of the friends you made were finally free from their prison.You feel like you should be happy, that you should be glad to return to the surface with your new friends, but there has been something nagging you from the back of your mind. When everyone told you to say your last goodbyes before leaving the Underground forever you realized there was still one other person who needed to be saved.

As you walked you waved and said hello to the various monsters you passed. Everyone was packing their houses cheerfully. They must have all received the news and were getting ready to start moving to the surface. It was almost sad to see everyone leaving. Monster kid told you all about how excited they were and how their parents were almost done packing, you saw Muffet reunited with her spider friends packing up their pastry stand, and Grillby had a closed sign posted on his restaurant door. 

You are now walking through the doorway leading to the ruins. You enter into Toriel’s house and sigh. It still smelled like here delicious butterscotch cinnamon pie and you wished you could have some. You look at her comfy reading chair by the fireplace and on the chair are two books. On closer inspection one is a joke book for beginners, while the other is a snail recipe book. You smile and turn to leave. You wonder what would have happened if you had just stayed with her in the first place. She was so kind towards you even though she barely knew you. She was more motherly towards you than anyone else had been in your entire life. Deep down you hope you could go with her when you reached the surface, but would she forgive you for leaving? Would she leave you behind like them? You hope that is not the case and shiver at the thought.

You walk by all of the puzzles that Toriel had set up throughout the ruins. It seemed like such a long time ago, like you hadn’t been here in years, when in reality it was only a few days ago. You say hello to a few of the froggits and they ribbit back their gleeful responses. You pass by the place you had first met Flowey and Toriel. You remember how terrified you were. You were hurt from the fall down the mountain and when Flowey had lashed out at you, you thought it was the end for you and that no one would even care or notice. Those thoughts had been immediately erased when Toriel rescued you. She made you realize that there can be more kindness in the world. 

You are almost there. You start to approach the place where you fell. You think back to why you had come here in the first place. Life on the surface had not been the best for you. They had treated you like you were worthless and there were times when you started to think like Flowey and Chara. That it was killed or be killed. But, deep down you told yourself that was not true. You knew that if you treated everyone with the same kindness that you wished for, than eventually, they would give that kindness back to you.

That is why you came to Mount Ebott in the first place, even though there were rumors about people disappearing when they climbed the mountain. When you had heard the story about the war against the monsters, you felt so sorry for them. Because of the human’s fears, monsters were locked under the earth to be left alone for all eternity. You realised that they probably felt the same way you did. They probably thought that all humans were evil and cruel. You wanted to go to the Underground because you thought that they deserved to be shown kindness. You were determined to complete your goal of freeing the monsters so that they would no longer feel alone or abandoned. You wanted to give them hope.

You were now so close to completing that goal and the last person you needed to save was in the next room. You take a breath and step into the cavern. 

Asriel is sitting on his knees in the center of the patch of golden flowers. Their petals seemed to radiate in the light like miniature suns. You step closer until your about a foot away from Asriel, who has his back towards you. He must have heard you approach because he quickly turns to face you. You can tell that he had been crying and he quickly wipes the remaining tears in his eyes on the sleeve of his striped sweater.

“Frisk, please leave me alone,” He whispered, “I can’t come back. I can’t break their hearts again, so it's better if they don’t see me.”

You ignore him and crouch down to sit beside him.

“Frisk, what are you doing? Are you trying to keep me company?” He let out a sigh and put his attention back towards the flowers. “Hey Frisk, can I ask you something? Why did you come here? You must have known about the legend, so why? I know why Chara climbed the mountain. It wasn’t for a happy reason, they despised humanity. They never told me why but they felt strongly about it.”

He then turns back to you.

“Frisk… you are very different from Chara. Even though you have similar, uh, fashion choices… I have no idea why I thought you were the same person. You are determined to do the right thing by treating others the way you want to be treated, whereas they were determined to get vengeance and make others feel the same way they did. I realize now that Chara wasn’t the greatest person. But Frisk… You are the type friend I had always wished for. You treated me more like a friend than they ever did.”

He laughed a little to himself and sighed.

“So maybe I was projecting a little. And, let’s be honest, I did a lot of weird stuff while I was a flower... There is one thing that I feel like you need to know.”

He started to explain about when he had combined his soul with Chara’s, how they both had equal control of their body, and how it was Chara who took their own body to the village. Chara had wanted to use their new powers to kill all of the humans that had wronged them. Asriel resisted against Chara, and because of that, they died and Asriel became a flower. Asriel explains how he had always blamed himself and that is why he always said, ‘kill or be killed’. After saying this tears started to form and fall down his face.

“But after meeting you… Frisk, I do not regret that decision. I did the right thing and if we had killed those humans we would have just started another war. Plus, in the end, everyone is free now, right? I’m a little sad that it took so long… it probably wasn’t the best decision. But you can’t reject the choices you make your entire life, right?”

You can tell he was starting to break as more tears seemed to cascade like mini waterfalls down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away again, but was unsuccessful.

“Well, not that I have much of a life left anyway. But that’s besides the point. Frisk, thank you for listening to me. You should really go be with you friends now, OK? Oh, and please… If you see me again in the future don’t think of it as me. Please just remember me like this, someone that was your friend for a little while. Also, be careful. There are a lot of Floweys in the world and not everything can be resolved by just being nice. Just.. don’t kill, and don’t be killed, OK? Well… see you.” He looks down at his knees and starts to mess with the petals of one of the flowers. 

No! There had to be some way that you could help, some way to save him! He didn’t deserve to be suffering the way he was. He had saved all of the humans and monsters by stopping Chara and he gets punished for it. He may have done terrible things as a flower, but that was only because he forgot the meaning of kindness and love since the person he had loved the most betrayed him. You tell Asriel this and tell him that there must be something that they could do.

“Frisk… don’t you have anything better to do?”

There had to be something! You think it over for a little while, and it comes to you. You allow your soul to appear in your hands. You are trembling, terrified. You know what would happen if you did this. But, you remind yourself of your hopes and dreams of helping all of the monsters. You think that Asriel deserves to be with his mother and father and that they deserve to have Asriel back. Plus, you think that no one would really miss you anyway, at least nobody else had in the past. With your shaking hands, you hold out your soul to give to Asriel. His eyes widen in surprise and he jumps up in shock.

“Frisk! What are you doing?”, He looked a little frustrated now. “I’m sorry... but I can’t accept this! Frisk, I don’t know if you realise this, but if you were to do that it would be a mistake. The monsters of the Underground need you! Without you, they would be lost. All of your friends, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Toriel… They would be devastated. You gave all of them the hope of a better future. If you were to disappear, that hope would leave with you. Don’t you see that they love you?!”

You stand up to snap back a response, but the words don’t come. What did he mean? They didn’t need you. They didn’t really love you. This is what you think to yourself at first. But… that is when you realised that they do care about you, and you care about them. They were the family that you had always wished for. Tears start to form in your eyes now but you quickly blink them away. You felt a new form of determination. You were no longer fighting to save all monsters. You were now fighting to save your family, and Asriel was a part of that family.

Suddenly, your soul, which was still floating in the palms of your hand, started to glow more brightly. It hurt to look at it, but it was as if your eyes gravitated towards it. Deep down, in your heart, you knew what you had to do. You take your soul and grab both sides of it. With your newfound determination, you start to pull at the sides of it.

The frustrated look on Asriel’s face quickly morphs into a look of confusion and dread. He runs up to you to try to stop you but it was as if a barrier formed between you.

“Frisk, what are you doing?!” he shouted. “There is no way of knowing what will happen! If you do this you might die and not be able to come back! Please don’t leave me like they did!”

CRACK!

A powerful force pushes the two of you apart and blinds you. When your eyes clear you can see Asriel on the ground a few feet away in a daze. He sits up and groans, rubbing his head with his hand. He looks up frantically, and when his eyes fall on you his jaw drops.

You look at your hands to find a red soul in each of them. The souls were nearly identical and the only difference between them is that one glowed more brightly than the other. Somehow you knew what to do. You walk over to Asriel, who quickly stands up and still has a look of shock on his face. You hold out the dim heart to Asriel. He starts to lift his hand, but hesitates. He was trying to say something, but couldn’t form the words. You hold the soul closer. You smile and assure him that it was OK. New tears fall down his face as he holds out his hand to you.

The moment the soul comes into contact with him it begins to glow as brightly as the other one. The heart then flips upside down like a monster soul and some of the color drains from it. Instead of being red or white, it was a light pink color. It worked.

Smiles form on both of your faces as you both allow the souls to disappear again. Asriel then leans over and pulls you into a hug. Both of you make noises that were a mixture of laughs and sobs. You could feel warm tears fall down your face. These tears were different from others though. For the first time in your life you felt overjoyed. You did it! You saved everyone, and you finally had a family that loved you as much as you loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who spent the time to read this! This was my first ever fanfic that I wrote more than a year ago. If anyone would like to see this story to continue let me know. I havn't updated this at all, but if people enjoyed it I keep adding to it.


End file.
